


4F Days

by thefilthiestpiglet



Series: 4F Rogers (Fancomics) [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single images from Steve's time with the Howling Commandos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pro-boy proves more useful than expected.

  


Rogers immediately put his book away when he caught sight of them stumbling back into their field camp. Bucky expected some look of queasiness, or at least some fumbling questions. But instead Rogers took one look at the situation — Dugan’s limp, Morita and Dernier carrying Gabe Jones between them while Monty carried all of their packs — and ran to get Gabe’s med kit.

"We need to get his clothes off to properly assess his wounds. And something straight for a splint." Rogers spoke with such authority that Dugan was taking a knife to Gabe’s shirt before Monty ventured a "um… Sarge?" Suddenly everyone remembered what Rogers’ actual position was, and turned to Bucky.

The answer was surprisingly simple: “Do as Rogers says.”

And that is how Bucky found himself holding Gabe firm while Morita radioed in the report and Dernier hovered anxiously nearby. 

"Sarge, your nose…" Rogers frowned. "Is it… broken?" Now that the bullet was out and the arm in a splint, Rogers apparently felt relaxed enough to make small talk.

"It was." Rogers looked like he was about to ask something else, so instead Bucky nodded at the needle, "You’re pretty good at this, Rogers."

Rogers tapped a spot on Gabe’s arm. “Well, Ma was a nurse, and I got sick a lot.” He tapped a seemingly identical spot and found it more suitable. “Got used to doing my own shots and splints after a while.”

"Splints?" Bucky quirked an eyebrow.

Rogers jabbed the needle in. “Got in lotta fights,” he shrugged. “Didn’t win all of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr mirror](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/110148715662/rogers-immediately-put-his-book-away-when-he)]
> 
> Anyways, after Gabe wakes up, he is impressed by Steve’s handiwork and later teaches Steve how to properly deal with a bullet wound and other more advanced medical stuff. Morita starts teaching Steve the various signal codes and how to use the radio, and Bucky starts teaching Steve how to shoot. Y’know, just in case some Hydra try to take over the camp while the Howlies are away on their missions.
> 
> I love the idea of a non-serumed Steve finding a way to the front lines and proving his worth/holding his own as part of the Howlies. He is plenty smart and doesn’t need Erskine and the serum to be awesome.


	2. Footsore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, Steve's feet feel like two giant blisters and his knees are swollen to the size of grapefruits, but he can do this all day. Goddammit, Sarge.

  


They start dragging Steve along on missions, in part because Bucky worries when Steve’s alone back at camp, and in part because Steve’s gotten good enough at medical stuff and communication stuff that he actually comes in handy once in a while. (Plus he’s got a good eye for terrain and tactics and can draw maps on the fly.) But sometimes the march there and back get a little hard for Steve’s scoliosis and bad lungs. So Bucky just passes his bag to Dugan and hoists the kid up on his back. At least one good thing’s come out of whatever Zola did to him back in that HYDRA base — carrying Steve doesn’t weigh him down at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr mirror](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/110291357187/another-4f-doodle-they-start-dragging-steve#tumblr_notes)]


	3. Spitroast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Dernier communicate well off the field, too.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr mirror](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com/post/110422997988/i-decided-to-meme-you-over-here-too-whats-4f)]
> 
> Response to a request to draw Steve in a dp with Gabe+someone else. Decided on Gabe and Dernier, because you need a good partnership with the other guy in order to get a good rhythm going. (Also because Bucky doesn’t like sharing). Dernier is definitely letting Gabe set the pace. Steve has his “I’m working” face on. Gabe might be getting a little too attached to Steve. :DDDDD
> 
> (the tumblr link also has some process gifs and stuff)


	4. Bitterness of Battle vignettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some illustrations for [rubynye](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye)'s [Warriors for the Working Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3420083/chapters/7491560).
> 
> They stand alone well enough as just scenes from 4F-verse, but work much better with the fics.

  


[Hearts in the Trim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3420083/chapters/7491560):

> _Bucky tips back enough to reach the lamp and switch it off, pulls the blankets up as he rolls forward, and wraps both arms around Steve's back, tucking Steve's cheek to his chest, their fronts together all the way down to their tangled legs. In the darkness, he whispers into Steve's damp hair, "I'm glad you're here too," and feels Steve smile over his heart._  
> 

  


[The Bitterness of Battle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3420083/chapters/7507502):

> _"Steve rolls onto his side, throbs inside and out, and instantly regrets moving. It's been awhile since he felt this sore, he usually doesn't even after all seven Howlies, they tend to 'go easy on his narrow little ass', as Dugan put it. Barnes pauses in shaving, meeting Steve's eyes in the mirror, then carefully finishes up. Whether bare or bristly he has a very nice chin._
> 
> _He turns, wiping his hands, and smiles at Steve as he picks up a plate and brings it over. On it are a mug covered with a saucer and Steve's daily liver pill. "Morning, kid,"_
> 
> _Steve gets his hands on the coffee first. "Morning, Sarge," he mumbles against the mug, takes a sip, and blinks -- it's sweet and rich, like someone threw their chocolate ration into it. He slants his eyes at Barnes, who widens his smile to dazzling. It takes Steve a moment to notice it's not reaching his wide eyes. "_

  
  
[Hands Hungry, World Beautiful](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3420083/chapters/7524203)  


> _"A thud against the wall, another, two following thumps. Someone whoops in the next room and Bucky feels Steve's cheek heat further against his. "Hey lovebirds!" DumDum shouts through the wall. "If you're finally done busting your nuts, some of us need to sleep!"_
> 
> _Steve's snicker tickles Bucky's shoulder. "Fuck off, Dugan!" Bucky shouts back, before burying his burning face in Steve's sweaty hair. He didn't think he even remembered how to blush anymore. Steve skims a hand down his side to reach the sheet and hauls it up over them, and they hide under its flimsy cover as they listen to the raucous laughter across the wall. "_

  
[A Piece of Feather](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3420083/chapters/7539560):

> _Bucky's stretched on his bunk glaring into the darkness, at all of liberated Paris cheerful around his bad mood. He's still got trousers and vest on, his dogtags cool in the hollow of his throat, when light spills through the room as Steve reels in between Jones and Dernier, all three chattering in variously disheveled French. Tipping his head back, Steve slurs, "Merci de ce soir," kisses Dernier enthusiastically on the cheek, whose eyes crinkle, then Gabe lushly on the mouth, who leans into it. As Steve pulls away he laughs, they all laugh, loud and happy as Steve swings the door shut. "Mmm, tits are amazing," Steve announces to the room at large as he spins across the floor, tossing his jacket and tie aside._

  
  
[A Piece of Feather](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3420083/chapters/7539560):

> _"Come out with us tomorrow," Steve mumbles into Bucky's hair, sounding as sated and sleepy as Bucky feels. "Take me out on the town."_
> 
> _"Mmph, okay," Bucky mutters, hiding his smile in the pillow. He knows Steve can see it anyway. "Okay, Steve, okay."_


	5. Field Shower

  


4F Steve coming up with a good way for the Howlies to shower in the field. Holding such a heavy can of water makes his arms sore, but there’s no way he’d admit it. Bucky’s last because he’s the Sarge. Steve’s eyes widen as he sees Bucky’s bruises disappear over the course of the shower, and he once again wonders what happened to Sgt. Barnes in that HYDRA factory. It’s the one thing that no one will talk to him about, not even Gabe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically rubynye sent me a link to [this photo](http://www.ipernity.com/doc/57114/6575235/in/album/106659) from an album that stoatsandwich discovered, with a question of “Howlies???” 
> 
> (originally posted on tumblr on April 8th)


	6. Morita

  
  


Steve tried to focus on his job at hand and not on the reassignment note that he’d received earlier that day. With victory in Europe, the army was moving, and Steve along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is following me here but not on tumblr: I'm putting all my 4F stuff into a 40-page fanzine. It's available for a very short pre-order period. You can get it by Tuesday, July 21st at [this link](http://sushux.storenvy.com/collections/126438-all-products/products/13809108-4f-fanzine). It's "pay what you want", from $0-$3. More info on tumblr [here](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com/post/124432327228/woo-guess-who-just-got-their-last-4f-comic). If you have any questions, please don't bother the owner of the storenvy, and instead please contact me through tumblr.
> 
> [[tumblr mirror for the image](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com/post/124450386673/steve-tried-to-focus-on-his-job-at-hand-and-not-on)]


	7. Dum-Dum and Monty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dum-Dum likes to hold Steve in his lap. Monty likes to watch.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr mirror](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/124686209777/this-looks-like-pre-war-steve-and-bucky-and-you)]
> 
> This is part of the last bits of incidental art for the 40-page fanzine, which you can still get today (Tuesday, July 21st) at [this link](http://sushux.storenvy.com/collections/126438-all-products/products/13809108-4f-fanzine). It's "pay what you want", from $0-$3. More info on tumblr [here](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com/post/124432327228/woo-guess-who-just-got-their-last-4f-comic). If you have any questions, please don't bother the owner of the storenvy, and instead please contact me through tumblr.


End file.
